


Signal to Noise

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-17
Updated: 2005-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo notices things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signal to Noise

Sanzo makes no noise asleep. Sometimes, Gojyo checks to make sure he's still breathing. He moves carefully; Sanzo can sleep through Goku's snores, but any other sound will wake him enough to take aim. And any touch is seen as an attack.

Nightmares force sound out of Sanzo, though he does his best to stifle it. Nightmares are a weakness. Noise can betray you. Gojyo's learning how Sanzo's mind works.

Which is why, when he hears that tiny intake of breath, sees Sanzo tense, he kicks the monkey awake.

"Watch your feet, cockroach!"

Which wakes Sanzo.

Noise has its uses.


End file.
